The Protectors
' The Protectors '''is the fifth and most recent movie in the Galactic Protectors movie cinema series. Plot The Chronian Eon encounters the Other, the leader of an extraterrestrial race known as the Chitauri. In exchange for retrieving the Tesseract, a powerful energy source of unknown potential, the Other promises Eon a Chitauri army with which he can subjugate the Earth. Nick Fury, director of the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D., and his lieutenant Agent Maria Hill arrive at a remote research facility during an evacuation, where physicist Dr. Erik Selvig is leading a research team experimenting on the Tesseract. Agent Phil Coulson explains that the object has begun radiating an unusual form of energy. The Tesseract suddenly activates and opens a portal, allowing Eon to reach Earth. Eon takes the Tesseract and uses his scepter to enslave Selvig and several agents, including Alex James, to aid him in his getaway. In response to the attack, Fury reactivates the "Protectors Initiative". Agent Summer Sorley-Spencer is sent to an alternate dimension version of Calcutta to recruit Dr. Carter Spainhower (Four Arms) to trace the Tesseract through its gamma radiation emissions. Coulson visits another alternate dimension version of Carter Spainhower (Iron Stone) to have him review Selvig's research, and Fury approaches James Spainhower (Captain Anodite) with an assignment to retrieve the Tesseract. While Alex steals iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract's power, Eon causes a distraction in Stuttgart leading to a confrontation with Cap, Iron Stone and Summer that ends with Eon's surrender. While Eon is being escorted to S.H.I.E.L.D., Alien X, his adoptive brother, arrives and frees him hoping to convince him to abandon his plan and return to The Forge of Creation. After a confrontation with Iron Stone and Cap, Alien X agrees to take Eon to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying aircraft carrier, the Helicarrier. There Eon is imprisoned while scientists Dr. Spainhower and Iron Stone attempt to locate the Tesseract. The Protectors become divided, both over how to approach Eon and the revelation that S.H.I.E.L.D. plans to harness the Tesseract to develop weapons as a deterrent against hostile extra-terrestrials. As the group argues, Alex and Eon's other possessed agents attack the Helicarrier, disabling its engines in flight and causing Dr. Spainhower to transform into Four Arms. Iron Stone and Captain Anodite try to restart the damaged engines, and Alien X attempts to stop the Four Arms' rampage. Summer fights Alex, and knocks him unconscious, breaking Eon's mind control. Eon escapes after killing Coulson and ejecting Alien X from the airship, while Four Arms falls to the ground after attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D. fighter jet. Fury uses Coulson's death to motivate the Protectors into working as a team. Iron Stone and Cap realize that simply defeating them will not be enough for Eon; he needs to overpower them publicly to validate himself as ruler of Earth. Eon uses the Tesseract, in conjunction with a device Selvig built, to open a portal above Spainhower Tower to the Chitauri fleet in space, launching his invasion. The Protectors rally in defense of New York City, the location of the portal, but quickly realize they will be overwhelmed as wave after wave of Chitauri descend upon Earth. Cap, Iron Stone, and Alien X evacuate civilians with assistance from Alex, while Dr. Spainhower transforms back into Four Arms and goes after Eon, eventually beating him into submission. Summer makes her way to the portal, where Selvig, freed of Eon’s control, reveals that Eon's scepter can be used to close the portal. Meanwhile, Fury's superiors attempt to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Iron Stone intercepts the missile and takes it through the portal toward the Chitauri fleet. The missile detonates, destroying the invaders' lead ship which disables their forces on Earth. Iron Stone's suit runs out of power and he falls back through the portal, but Four Arms saves him from crashing to the ground. Summer deactivates the portal to prevent further invasion. In the aftermath, Alien X returns Eon and the Tesseract to The Forge of Creation. Fury notes that the Protectors will return when they are needed. In the first of two post-credits scenes, the Other confers with his master about the attack on Earth and humanity's resistance; in the second, the Protectors eat in silence at a Mr. Smootie restaurant. Characters *Carter Spainhower / Iron Stone *James Spainhower / Captain Anodite *Dr. Carter Spainhower / Four Arms *Alien X *Summer Sorley-Spencer / Black Widow *Alex James / Rook *Eon *Phil Coulson *Maria Hill *Erik Selvig *Nick Fury *Meredith Caveleri Villians *Eon *Chitauri *The Other *The Other's Master Trivia *This is the first crossover movie in the Carter 10 movie cinema series. *It is not yet known how Alien X returned to Earth. (See: Alien X (film)) *This movie involves interuniversal travel. *Some of the heroes are alternate universe verisons of others. (Ex. Iron Stone is an alternate version of Four Arms and vise versa.) *This is a famous quote (or at least I hope it will be) from the film. 'Eon:' "I have an army."'' Iron Stone: '''" We have a '''Four Arms'!"' And yes, I know it says "a" Four Arms. That's the joke. See also Iron Stone The Incredable Four Arms Iron Stone 2 Alien X (film) Captain Anodite: The First Protector Spidermonkey (film) Spidermonkey 2 Spidermonkey 3 The Amazing Spidermonkey (film) Category:Movies